Teach me
by Cassandra.Artemis
Summary: Hikaru the future owner of the Hitachiin co. refuses to go to school regularly. In order to get the company on his hands he needs to graduate HS, though he didnt care about that. Well, that changed when Haruhi Fujioka gets in the picture. HikaxHaru


**Author's Note: **I know I don't have much experience, but I did tried my best. This is my first story in Ouran High School Host Club, and well, I really adore Ouran that's why I decided to make a story out of it. Please don't read it if you really don't want to. Thanks for checking it out.

_**

* * *

**_

Title: Teach me 

_**Written by: Cassandra.Artemis**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hikaru! Hikaru, damn it, wake up!" A guy at his teens shouted angrily while hitting the person underneath the blanket. It moaned and stumbled on the bed. He kept on hitting him with a pillow and only shouted more loudly.

"Stop it… Kaoru," The person with a face similar to him grumbled and faced him, still lying on the bed, "I don't want to get up yet." He said, and then sat up straight.

"Hikaru… you know I get lonely when you're not with me in school." His twin brother pouted and sat on the bed to cup his face. But then narrowed his eyes, "And if you wont be able to graduate school, you wont be able to own mother's fashion industry." He said, "So get your ass off of the bed."

Hikaru grumbled again and lay on the bed, "To hell with school. Why don't you take in charge of mom's company instead? You are more responsible and you're even smarter than me." He said.

Kaoru sighed, "Hikaru… we're both twins right? So we're just the same. And anyway, I'll help you out with mom's company, two minds are actually better than one." He said.

Hikaru half grinned and half smiled for that matter, "Still, I won't go to school today. It's so troublesome. Eventually I'll catch up, even if it takes me to actually have a tutor, heh, like that'll happen." He said, as he rolled his eyes. "You go on ahead."

"And can you tell my driver to be ready later? I'll be going somewhere."

Kaoru sighed again and stood up, "It is possible for you to have a tutor, Hikaru." He murmured, but Hikaru didn't hear him and Kaoru left him asleep.

_

* * *

The lady looked at the papers. She frowned and looked up to the girl in front of her; she pushed her eyeglasses, "I'm really sorry. But you have to get the permission of Madam Hitachiin to get into her Law school, Fujioka-san. I'm afraid you didn't actually pass the test."_

_The girl stood up, and looked down at her feet, "Miss, is there another way to pass her tests? I'll do anything."_

* * *

"Haruhi-chan, what did you make for breakfast today?" Ranka shouted hugging his beloved daughter who gloomily prepared breakfast.

"Onigiri and tuna," Haruhi replied monotonously, as she didn't even bother looking at her father and kept on twirling the rice ball.

"Haruhi, why so gloomy?" Ranka asked. "Is it because you didn't pass the Hitachiin law—"

"Yes. And I've been really studying hard just to get to that Law school. Maybe I'm just too distracted." She said. As she put the rice ball down, she looked at the mail that was sent to her and her eyes widened, "This is from Hitachiin-san, and she's giving me a chance to get into her law school. It's… it's, a job?" Ranka smiled cheerfully.

"Really? That's great! What's the job, let me read it," He said as he took the paper from her hands, "It said: Fujioka Haruhi, You're and brilliant and a mature girl that's why I'm giving you a chance to enter my Law school. The condition is, please assist my son Hitachiin Hikaru to help him study his missing lessons, he seems that he is not attending school regularly so I want him to be taught at home…" Ranka's jaw dropped open.

"You're going to be a tutor just to get into her law school?!" He shouted, Haruhi sighed, "It's the only way and my only chance. I have to take this job."

"Wait there's still more: Not only you'll be awarding to attend my Law school, but you'll also be paid 300,000 yen per month." Ranka's jaw dropped to the ground once again, "Well you better get this job."

"When will I start?" Haruhi asked.

"Tomorrow."

She sighed, "Great..."

"Here, you can have breakfast. I'll skip breakfast, I'll get the groceries." She said as she took her sandals and left the room.**

* * *

**

Haruhi 

* * *

She looked at the meat that was in front of her and sighed, "Beef meat here is so expensive." She shook her head and returned the meat to its proper place; she looked at her basket and smiled.

"It's enough for dinner, so why bother buying some more?" She walked towards the cashier and placed her basket on the cashier's lane. "Ah, Fujioka-san, you went shopping just yesterday? I thought Ranka-san's planning to go on a diet?" The saleslady said nicely.

Haruhi smiled, "Actually, I've been gaining weight. Must've been me." She said, as she took the plastic bag.

"Thanks you very much Ruki-chan." She said as she bowed down.

"Anytime, Fujioka-san." She said as she also bowed down.

Haruhi went out of the market and walked out of the street, but she didn't notice that there was a car heading towards her. She looked at the car with widened eye, her foot tripped making her fall down on the road.

**

* * *

**

Hikaru

* * *

He was on his cell phone as he talked to someone, "Good, be ready for tomorrow. I'll be attending the meeting, sheesh, I'm still a kid mom. I can't work like this." _Click_ He pressed the back button and flipped his phone back.

"Can you go to mom's company?" He asked his driver, the driver looked at him, "Yes, sir,"

Hikaru's eyes widened and shouted, "Watch out!"

The driver looked back at the road and saw a girl lying on the ground, he quickly pushed the breaks and the car almost hit the brunette. Hikaru went out of the car and took a look of the girl who was still dazed off by the shock she just encountered.

"What the hell were you thinking sitting there in the middle of the road?!" Hikaru shouted. Haruhi stood up and her eyes narrowed.

"If you were just looking at the road you probably seen me crossing the damn cement," She stated but didn't shouted. "Since that I still saw your car moving I was shocked that I tripped on my foot making me to fall down."

He glared at her, "Tch." He looked at his driver, "Make sure this doesn't happen again." He threatened. The driver bowed down.

"Please don't blame it all to you're driver, sir." Haruhi said.

"You… don't you dare, a commoner, speak to me like that." He said as he pointed at Haruhi.

_Commoner?_

"Excuse me sir, whether a commoner or not I still have the right to speak to you like that." She said as she closed her eyes. She bent down to pick up her groceries and looked at the orange haired guy.

"Good bye." She said.

Hikaru stared at her and closed his eyes shut, "Tch."

…_**To be continued.**_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Damn, I feel like I'm going to barf. Tell me what do you think and you can also share your own opinions about my story. Don't worry, I won't bite. I'll just need to hear your thoughts then I'll be satisfied. Hope you'll like HikarixHaruhi. And please point out my grammatical errors. Thank you. 


End file.
